


Anthonia's Guardian Angel & Demon

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt, kisses prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: They kiss until the house phone starts to ring in the kitchen and Aziraphale pulls away an inch, keeping close enough for their lips to brush both by his own free will and the hand Crowley has against the nape of his neck.“It could be the Scotts,” he murmurs but doesn’t make any move to actually get up and answer the thing.“What a romantic thing to say right now, love. Thanks,” Crowley teases, breathing in Aziraphale’s affectionately exasperated huff in another kiss.***For the request: '1. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths & 7. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing'





	Anthonia's Guardian Angel & Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested these from the list: '#1 for the kiss prompt? Also i wouldn’t mind some more routine kisses as that casual domestic shit really gets me hahaha. Love your writing !!'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 1\. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths & 7\. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

Crowley hadn’t expected just how tired he would be when looking after their god-daughter for a week. Mrs Scott was currently in hospital with her wife who was recovering after having her appendix removed. The Scotts had arrived on their doorstep with Anthonia half-asleep in Mrs Scott’s arms, red-hair farmer. Crowley had taken the child from her and here they were a day later having just dropped Tony off at school. Aziraphale had made her twice her normal amount of lunch, she was rightly being spoiled by them. 

Crowley is sorely tempted to go back to bed, school mornings were cruel in how early they required people to wake up. But Aziraphale is tugging him by his hand to the sofa so Crowley follows. The angel pushes him onto the cushions, where he lands with little grace, and then sits in his lap, already removing Crowley’s glasses. Crowley lets him, dropping his hands to the angel’s thighs and his head against the back of the sofa.

“How do they do this  _ every _ morning?” Crowley whines, closing his eyes against the sunlight streaming in behind him. 

“Practice, my dear,” is Aziraphale’s simple response.

There are fingers trailing over Crowley’s throat and then his collarbones. He doesn’t bite back the flicker of a smile in response. “Too tired to do any metaphysical shenanigans, angel. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise for that, ever,” Aziraphale says, resolute. “And so am I, anyway. I just...like touching.”

“Oh well,” Crowley tips his head back up to grin at him full-force, “in that case, go ahead.”

Aziraphale smiles back and leans in for a kiss. Crowley leans forward into it. Lazy and slow. They kiss until the house phone starts to ring in the kitchen and Aziraphale pulls away an inch, keeping close enough for their lips to brush both by his own free will and the hand Crowley has against the nape of his neck.

“It could be the Scotts,” he murmurs but doesn’t make any move to actually get up and answer the thing. 

“What a romantic thing to say right now, love. Thanks,” Crowley teases, breathing in Aziraphale’s affectionately exasperated huff in another kiss.

The phone stops ringing eventually and Crowley can  _ feel _ Aziraphale relax again, his fingers starting to trail up Crowley’s chest, wandering as they always do with the love of finding comfort in touch. Then it starts up again. Aziraphale tenses so much he pinches Crowley’s side accidentally. Crowley groans in annoyance and prods the angel.

“Come on, we ought to get it.”

“Oh, right. Thank you.” 

Aziraphale follows Crowley into the kitchen.

“Hello?” Crowley kicks his feet up onto the table, pulling the landline’s wire taught in order to stay sitting at their table; Aziraphale smacks his ankle and Crowley drops his feet to another chair instead. “Who is it?”

“Is this uh,” there’s the sound of a mouse being clicked and paper shuffled, someone murmurs something in the background, “oh, right sorry. Is this Mr Fell speaking?”

“No, he’s busy.”

“Right, who’s this then?”

“The name’s Crowley,” Crowley says a touch too cheerfully, Aziraphale raises his brow at him in question so he shrugs back. “And who might you be?”

“Mr Ward, I’m the headteacher at--”

Crowley sits up, holding his hand out to fight off Aziraphale now reaching for the phone. “Is Tony alright? What’s happened?”

“Crowley, give me the phone,” Aziraphale hisses, Crowley shushes him.

“There’s been a lick of trouble, is all. She says her uh parents are out of town, unavailable to come in?”

“They’re in hospital, yeah.” Crowley says, not liking the man’s tone one bit.

Aziraphale in turn has given up, thankfully, trying to take the phone and instead has pulled Crowley’s feet back up onto the chair. He’s tying the shoe laces of the boots he’s just miracled onto Crowley’s feet in an effort to get them on their way quicker.

“Anyway, we have here that you’re her godfather?”

“We’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Oh, you’re bringing your wife?”

Crowley and Aziraphale look to each other at the same time, both absolutely baffled and not even faintly amused considering they’d dropped Tony off at school scarcely an hour ago. “No, I most certainly am not. I’m bringing Mr Fell, he’s just become available.”

“Oh.” 

Crowley hangs up the phone. 

***

They do in fact get there in five minutes with no-one worse for wear. Not even Aziraphale is of the mind to complain about Crowley’s driving. 

“Do you think she’s alright? Why didn’t he say what the matter  _ is _ ? Surely that means it’s bad!” 

Crowley waits on the pavement for Aziraphale to catch up with him before replying.

“You’re fretting, angel. She’ll be fine. It’s Tony, when is she ever not fine?”

“Often, Crowley! Often! You know how she hates being told off, oh I hope they’ve not confiscated her bracelet. Then what is she meant to fiddle with to keep calm?”

That is a fair point and one that makes Crowley spit out his next words through gritted teeth. “We’re going to be having some serious words with them if they have, trust me.”

They get to the office before Aziraphale can lend his own ominous threats to the pot. Crowley holds the door open for Aziraphale to pass by, knowing that they’ll want to play to their strengths to intimidate the staff. The headteacher is waiting for them. A dull grey suit and white shirt. Slightly greasy, short blond hair. Aziraphale marches right up to the man, all business and none of the gentleness that the angel normal exudes. Crowley saunters up behind him, slightly slower, and clasps his hands behind his back as he hovers over his angel’s shoulder. He glares through his sunglasses at the man who, appropriately, looks a little knocked off-centre. 

“Mr Ward, I suppose?” Aziraphale asks and then barrells on without waiting for an answer. “Where’s Anthonia?”

“And you must be Mr Fell. I talked to your friend on the phone.” 

Ward holds out a hand for Aziraphale to shake. Aziraphale doesn’t even glance at it. Crowley feels a surge of pride, letting his lips tick up at the corner. It seems to unsettle the headteacher further. Good. 

“Anthonia.” Aziraphale repeats.

“Just this way.” Mr Ward drops his hand and leads them through to a small office. 

A little sign on the door reads ‘Headteacher Ward’ in a slightly cursive font. Mr Ward walks in and sits behind his desk, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale to see Anthonia sitting in a too-big chair all on her own. She looks up for a brief second to see who they are before looking back down at her shoes. She smiles at her swinging legs, fingers deftly working along the opposite hand’s, pinching the ends of her fingers on her left hand and then vice versa over and over. Aziraphale isn’t the best with kids but he will be damned if he doesn’t protect his god-daughter so he takes up a defensive stance between the teacher’s desk and Anthonia. He keeps his back to Ward. 

Crowley on the other hand is great with kids and instantly drops to Anthonia’s level in a crouch, schooling all simmering anger off his features and lowering his sunglasses down his nose. Anthonia doesn’t look up to meet his eyes but she’s still smiling that little relieved grin. She taps his kneecap with her foot twice and then leaves it there.

“You alright, lil’ flower?” he asks softly, slowly covering her ankle where her sock covers with his hand; he squeezes when she doesn’t pull away.

She nods, eyes flicking up briefly to land on his lowered sunglasses then back down. “Yeah.”

“Wanna tell us what happened, petal?” Aziraphale asks, dropping a hand onto Crowley’s shoulder where Anthonia can see, her smile grows, her shoulders relaxing a little more.

“Got yelled at by Miss Jackson.”

“What for?” Crowley again.

“Didn’t wanna work with Megan and them lot.” 

Crowley breathed through his flare of anger. Aziraphale did not.

“Is this true, Mr Ward?” Aziraphale snaps, his hand leaving Crowley’s shoulder as he turns around. 

“She shouted at another student and then refused to complete the assigned work, yes. It was a planned english lesson where students were assigned groups to work in to create a piece of persuasive writing. She refused to sit with her group and then yelled at Megan and Miss Jackson when her wants were not catered to.” Mr Ward crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair in a decisive manner that reminded the supernatural beings in the room of a certain archangel. 

“They always make me do all the work! And they’re mean to me!” Tony spoke up, clenching her hands into fists and glaring over Crowley’s shoulder for an impressively long time whilst she spoke.

“Stop talking back, your disrespect will get you into much more trouble!” Mr Ward snaps back.

Crowley gives her ankle another squeeze before letting go. Sliding his glasses back into place he stands to face the man.

“Am I correct in my understanding that there have been multiple recorded incidents of bullying from Megan?” he asks.

“They’re little girls. There’s always falling outs.”

“No,” Aziraphale says, “that’s not what he’s asking.”

Mr Ward rolls his eyes subtly before answering. “Yes, there are recorded incidents.”

“And yet Tony was still assigned to the same group as her tormentor? You see nothing wrong with that?”

“They’re children, Mr Crowley. They’ll get over it in a week and be best friends.”

Crowley tamped down a derisive snort. “I’m going to take her home, Zira. You okay to stay and sort this out?” 

Aziraphale’s smile was beatific in its sincerity. “Go for it, my dear.” 

Crowley didn’t even think about it before he tilted his head down for Aziraphale to easily press a kiss just above the bridge of his sunglasses. The wave of hate-fueled wants that rocketed off Mr Ward at the domestic affection between them was both a punch in the gut and not a surprise at all. 

“Just wait for me to get home before you call the Scotts,” Aziraphale carries on, completely oblivious.

Crowley glares at Ward. “‘Course, angel.” 

Anthonia has already gathered up her coat and bag, brought with her which suggested that they’d been planning on sending her home before Crowley had even suggested it. He waits at the door whilst she gives Aziraphale’s arm a grateful squeeze. 

“Come on, Tony, we’ll video call your mums when Zira catches up with us, yeah?” 

Another wave of very different want rolls off Ward at Crowley’s mention of the Scotts and  _ that _ is  _ not _ acceptable. He holds a hand out to motion for Tony to stay in the doorway, which she does, smart kid, whilst he takes the steps at a slightly inhuman speed to stand in front of Aziraphale. The angel, also incredibly perceptive when it comes to Crowley, rests a supportive hand between Crowley’s shoulder blades and lets him take the lead. 

“You got something on your mind there, Ward?” Crowley asks, voice low and dangerous. 

Mr Ward frowns. “I have no idea what you’re on about?”

“Is that so? Because, you see, we were told of how  _ accepting _ this school was. How welcoming it is to families of all sorts.” Another conflicting wave of ‘want to teach these men just how wrong they are’ mixed with some very dehumanising thoughts about the Scotts. “We were told all about your school’s wonderful support but, you see, I’m not feeling it. My  _ fiancé _ is not feeling it. My god-daughter is not feeling the support.”

“I can assure you that we are a perfectly accepting--”

“You see, Ward, I don’t take kindly to anything that you’ve been thinking in the past few minutes.” Crowley takes a step forward, drawing himself up to his full height and pushing his glasses onto the top of his head to reveal his slitted eyes. Aziraphale has put two and two together and is at Tony’s side at the door, ready to go. “I don’t think the Scotts will either, when I tell them. So. I wouldn’t expect to see us coming back. Any of us.”

Ward splutters, face red with embarrassment and anger. Crowley smirks, sets his glasses right and spins on his heel to face his little family unit. Anthonia looks up at him with unadulterated joy, she always finds it a lot easier to hold eye contact when he has his glasses on but she’s also picked up along the way that it’s a defensive thing to wear them. He offers a hand to her as they walk towards the exit. She takes it and holds her other out to Aziraphale who stammers a ‘thank you’ like he’s just been awarded a medal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
